


Employment Wanted

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity puts out an Employment Wanted ad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employment Wanted

EMPLOYMENT WANTED  
Are you looking for someone to transport your cargo quickly and quietly? Need a lift out of town? Then we might be the ship for you. Midsize _Firefly_ -type cargo ship seeking charter. We can transport cargo or passengers as needed. Our ship is clean and our crew is friendly. No questions asked. Rates are low and negotiable. Passengers must be able to pay fare up front and in cash. No animals or small children allowed on board. Cargo must not be living or particularly smelly. If interested, contact Captain Malcolm Reynolds at the Paquin Space Docks in three days time.

Jayne snorted. "What the hell is that supposed to be?"

Simon clutched the flimsy protectively. "It's a want ad. I thought it might scare up a little more business, seeing as how we've been out of work lately."

The big mercenary laughed heartily and walked out. "Ha! Stupidest idea I ever heard."

Simon struck through the 'friendly crew' line and angrily wrote 'our crew is friendly, apart from one big, mean, ugly mudsucker named Jayne Cobb'. 

He deleted that before he submitted the ad, though.

(And yes, that ad did result in some work. Where do you think they got the bobblehead geisha doll job?)


End file.
